


The Truth Of It All.

by Ellenthered



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel starts to question his feelings for Levy as he watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

He leaned against the railing of the second floor of the guild and was looking down on the crowed below him, unconsciously looking for the blue hair that would tell him were Levy was. Realizing this Gajeel tried to make himself believe that he was looking for Panther Lilly.

"Where is Lilly?" Gajeel growled to no one. The cat had disappeared again. "Probably off with that blue and white cat."

He sighed, not only could he not find Lilly but he also could not find Levy on the main drinking floor, and as he thought about it, Gajeel realized that he had not seen the two who followed Levy around every where either. For some reason this worried him.

"I could ask someone about it..." Gajeel said going down the stairs. "No! I can't get close to this girl, she deserves better them me."

He knew that, just as he knew that Levy could never forgive him for what he did to her and her friends.

"Then why do I keep thinking about her?"

Gajeel thought as he reached the ground floor and leaned against a support beam to watch Salamander fight Gray...again, some times it seemed like Natsu fought more than him. His thoughts went back to Levy as he watched the two fight. How she got a crease in between her eyes when she concentrated, how her eyes would light up when she solved a problem. Gajeel felt himself smile slightly.

"What are you doing Gajeel? Stop thinking like that."

He muttered to himself.

"Stop thinking like what?"

Lilly said walking up to him, skillfully avoiding a flying mug that came from what was now a full on bar brawl.

"Nothing! Where have you been?"

"I have been with Happy and Charle. Just because you can not sustain a civilized conversation does not mean the same for me."

"What are you saying about me cat?"

"Just that you enjoy fighting to talking."

"Fighting is much more fun then talking."

Gajeel said simply as he and Lilly walked out of the guild.

"As is reading."

Lilly said causally as he walked by Gajeels side, well really his boots, some times Lilly loathed being in this new body.

"What?"

Lilly smiled slightly at the look of shock on Gajeels face.

"Reading, it is also an enjoyable thing to do instead of fighting."

"If you say so."

Gajeel forced his face to take on what he hoped was a indifferent scowl.

"How much has Lilly guessed about whats been on my mind since we got back."

He thought.

"So how is our favorite bookworm theses days?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Lilly."

"So you are saying that you don't think about Miss McGarden."

"What? No! Why would I think about her? She small and weak and..."

"And she is the only reason you could get past Freeds runes to going the 'Battle of Fairy Tail.' And because you feel responsible for hurting her while you were still with Phantom Lord."

Gajeel just glared at Lilly and growled.

"You need not look so angry with me. Erza told me everything. And you also need not worry about Miss McGarden keeping grudges, she does not seem the type to do such a thing. And trust me on this I've worked with many people who love a good grudge."

Lilly smiled, hopping that this joke would get his new friends spirit back up, but it did not Gajeel was still scowling which was not strange for him, but Lilly could see his friends true feelings in Gajeels eyes. Gajeel felt guilty.

They walked in silence for some time before Gajeel spoke again.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know that Levy," Gajeel both love and hated the way saying her name made him feel. "does not hate me."

"Because when you turn away from her, I keep looking."

"What in the world does that mean?"

"Just that when she turns to look at you and you turn away from her gaze I look back at her."

"So how does this prove that she doesn't hate me cat?"  
"Because she doesn't look at you in hate, but in worry. Miss McGarden is worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine. As well as I ever am anyway."

"So you are half torn up from some fight right now? Strange you don't look it..."

Gajeel laughed

"Shut it cat. You know you love a good fight as much as I do."

"True, but only one that is justified."

"Aren't they all?"

Now it was Lilly's turn to laugh.

"No, they are not. No matter how much you would like them to be. Like your fight with young Natsu this morning."

"How was that not justified?"  
"You fought him because he looked in your general direction!"

Gajeel growled again and folded his arms across his chest, looking away from Lilly.

"Not justified. I have the right to beat that punk up anytime I want."

Gajeel muttered. He saw Lilly shake his head slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there any particular place we are going or are we just wandering around town again?"

"I'm just trying to catch a scent." Gajeel said sniffing the air. "Wait. What do you mean 'wandering around town again'!"

Lilly chuckled.

"Let me guess at who scent you are tying to catch." Lilly paused a second and pretended to think. "Levy McGarden?"

"Why do you keep coming back to her!"

"Gajeel it is oblivious to me that she has been on your mind quite a lot lately. Possible even before we met? Yes?"

"What do you know. You're a cat."

"An Exceed, much different for your ordinary house cat. And your answer is all the answer I need."

It was a few more minutes of silence before Gajeel realized that he and Lilly were standing in front of the giant tree in the park where he had hung Levy and her team. He hung his head, glad the Lilly did not comment on this fact. Taking a deep breath through his nose Gajeel began to walk away, then stopping suddenly smelling the air again.

"What is it?"

Lilly asked.

"Levy."

Gajeel said sprinting away in the opposite direction.

Gajeel sprinted around corner after corner trying to pin down the the place where Levy was, from what to scent told him, she was afraid and getting closer. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and them beside him, Lilly had reverted back to his normal size.

"What is the hurry?"

"She is afraid. Of what I don't know."

"Yes, and you have no feelings for this girl."

Gajeel slid to a stop forcing Lilly to stop as well.

"Fine! I admit it! Happy? Now can you help me pin her down?"

Before Lilly could answer Levy came bolting around the corner faster then Gajeel thought possible of her, but before his could think on this she plowed in to him, knocking him off balance and causing them both to fall to the ground. Gajeel was all to aware of her beating heart. He pushed her off of him.

"Gajeel? What are you doing out here?"

Levy asked, breathing heavily.

"What, I can't go for a run?"

Gajeel said crossing his arms and looking away from her. Levy didn't answer but bounced on the balls of her feet, and looked around.

"What is wrong?"

Lilly asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

Levy said forcing a smile.

"I can smell your fear girl."

Gajeel said sighing.

"Oh that, it's nothing really, just a spider."

"A spider huh?"

"Yeah I'm terrified of them."

Gajeel snorted in disbelief.

"Well I'm going to go back to the guild now if you don't mind."

"Be my guest." Gajeel moved to the side "Just watch out, there are a lot of spiders there."

Levy glared at him and stalked away.

"Well that was definitely not because of a spider."

Lilly said reverting back to his smaller size with a pop.

"Want to go see what it really was?"

He asked

"No, it's her business."

"All that matters is that she is safe?"

"Yeah. Lilly I'm heading home, you coming?"

"No I wish to explore this city more."

Gajeel was already walking away by the time that Lilly finished speaking. Lilly waited until Gajeel was far from sight before turning the corner Levy had come around.

~Next Morning at the Guild~

Levy walked in to the guild and her eyes found Panther Lilly almost immediately for he was sparring with Erza again. She waited until he was finished, then waited a bit more to make sure that _he_ wasn't going too show up. A quick scan of the room and the upper floor balcony show that Gajeel was not here but one couldn't be to careful. Levy approached the Exceed.

"Lilly?"

"Yes Miss. McGarden?"

"Why were you and Gajeel at that corner yesterday? Really."

"I believe that Gajeel told you yesterday, we were running."

"Oh." Levy had thought that maybe her idea had worked and that Gajeel had picked up on her scent and had come to save her like he did when Laxus had shot lighting at her. "Well okay, I'll see you around Lilly."

Levy started to walk away when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You should have told him the truth as to why _you_ were running. He wouldn't have hurt them."

Lilly said kindly before becoming small and walking off in to the crowed. Levy was stunned for a second and then leaned up against the bar and looked over at her two partners who, even though they didn't like Gajeel, had helped in a plan to get his attention.


	2. Chapter Two

Levy was siting at a table with Jet and Droy trying to read as her team argued who was the stronger of the team. She smiled slightly at their argument and turned her attention back to the book. The world suddenly went quite, and Levy looked up, Gajeel was walking by. Jet and Droy had stopped their argument to glare at him.

"How dare he join Fairy Tail?"

Droy asked as he and Jet sat down.

"Yeah, why would the Master even let him join. He destroyed the guild AND he attacked us!"

"And he doesn't even have to decency to keep out of the guild!"

"Jet, Droy why can't you just let it go?"

"Let it go! Levy that...animal attacked us, he nearly killed Natsu!"

"And then he saved both Natsu and me. I think he's done enough to make up for it."

Jet went into his common "Levy!" thing but Droy just stared at her in disbelieve. Gajeel and Natsu had started another fight and the small black cat Panther Lily walked away from the fight and flew up to the bar. Levy watched as Gajeels fist plowed in to Natsu stomach.

"Jet Droy I'm going back to Fairy Hill. Okay. There is no need for you to walk me there."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"It's two loud. I can't considerate."

Levy said with a smile.

Gajeel finally walked away from his fight with Natsu with nothing more then a few scrapes from a fire punch that Natsu had threw.

"Punk."

He muttered to no one in particular.

"Gajeel."

Master Makarov walked up to him atop the bar.

"Makarov."

Gajeel nodded.

"You seem troubled young man. What is wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

Makarov laughed.

"Why indeed. But something is bothering you."

Gajeel watched as Levy stood up from her table and, with a smile to her team left. Something in him wanted to follow her, but he pushed the urge down. Gajeel turned to see Master Makarov was watching him.

"Ahh yes. Levy McGarden."

Gajeel growled and looked away.

"Gajeel come with me will you."

The master jumped down off the the bar with a mid air flip and walked away in to the crowd. Gajeel pushed him off the bar and weaved through the crowed to the stairs where the Master was waiting.

"Come along."

Master Makarov walked up the the stairs to his office.

"Now tell me boy what is wrong."

Gajeel was silent for a second and then,

"Levy, why doesn't she hate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone hates me. You even said you would never forgive me. And Levy has every reason to hate me, what I did to her and her team. She should hate me, like her team hates me. But she doesn't. Why?"

"Perhaps she feels that you have already made up for it."

"How, saving her from your grandson?" That wasn't because I was saving her. That fight had nothing to do with her, I was just..."

"Protecting her?"

"No. Old man I wasn't protecting her I was just, keeping the fight between me and Laxus. That's all."

"Ah but you did protect her, even with out meaning to."

"So what she doesn't hate me because I protected her with out meaning to?"

"Could be."

"You are no help at all Old Man."

Gajeel made to leave.

"Gajeel. I know about what happened last week. With you running around town to make sure Levy was safe."

"How did you...Lily." Gajeel scowled "I'm going to get that cat!"

"Lily did not say anything to me."

"Then how did you..."

"I always know what my children are doing."

Makarov said with a smile as Gajeel left.

Lily walk up to Gajeel as he walked down the stairs.

"What did the master want to talk about?"

"Lily did you tell the old man about last week?"

"No, of course not. You told me not to tell anyone. So I did not."

"Then how did he know?"

Gajeel muttered as he and Lily walked out of the front gate of the guild. Gajeel walked silently through town going now where in particular. Lily, forever the faithful counterpart, walked along side of him in silence. But lately Lily had started to see strain in his friends face, see worry. And Lily had also realized that Gajeel spent most of his time in the guild or out on the streets wandering around. Lily was worried about Gajeel, though he kept the thought to himself. Occasionally Gajeel would stop and smell the air and change directions. Lily suspected that Gajeel was looking for Levy again, had been since they left the guild.

"Are we looking for Levy again?"

"Yeah."

Gajeel had given up all pretense of not caring about Levy to Lily.

"Why do you always look for her when she leaves the guilds?"

"I don't know, a felling I guess."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah like something bad will happen if I let her leave."

Lily contemplated that statement.

"Do you like being a hero Gajeel? After so long being the villain?"

"Shut it cat."

Gajeel said with a smile. The two followed the scent of Levy, a scent of paper and ink and dust from shelves. Gajeel liked it a little to much, it was such a strange scent for him, who grew up around a dragon and then spent time in a dark guild. The scent that Gajeel was familiar with was blood and death not books and dust. So why did her scent excite him as much as battle did?

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you recognize the path?"

"The park?"

"Yes."

"Why are we going there?"

"Can't you smell her. Levy's at that park."

Lily smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I'm betting that I can get to the park before you can."

Lily reverted back to his original with I smile.

"You only think that."

Levy was sitting with her back up against the tree that she and the rest of Shadow Gear had been hung while Gajeel was still with Phantom Lord. Levy closed her book, and set it down on the ground next to her and let her thoughts wander to the man she had been trying to keep out of her head for weeks. Very close to this spot is where she had first met him. Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, strong as Natsu and twice as ruthless, and part of the enemy. The first time Levy had ever seen Gajeel she had been full of fear of course soon that fear was soon eclipsed by pain. Levy grasped her stomach where Gajeel had carved the Phantoms sign in to her stomach. And then the Master had let Gajeel join the guild, when Levy heard this she wasn't angry, she was afraid. And then Laxus attacked her and Gajeel took the attack, even after being beaten by Jet, Droy, and Laxus. He had saved her. Levy was still stuck on that fact. Why had he saved her? And why did he now act as if she didn't exist? As she thought about this Levy became away of someone watching her. She looked up to she Gajeel and Lily watching her, Lily was in his larger from. He turned to Gajeel and said to him, Gajeel smiled, nodded, and said something back to Lily, all the while not taking his eyes off of Levy

~Back a few minutes~

Gajeel reached the park before Lily, although Lily was close behind him. Gajeel scanned the park and found Levy siting up against a tree.

"Well nothing bad seems to be happening to her."

Lily commented with a smile, which caused Gajeel to smile and nod in agreement.

"Okay, lets just say I'm paranoid and leave it at that.

"You really care about this girl don't you?"

"More than even I know."


	3. Chapter Three

Levy feel asleep clutching the gift and wondering what these last two days meant.

Two Days Before.

"Hey Levy!"

Levy's good friend Lucy called upon seeing Levy enter the guild, Lucy had just gotten back from a quest and look a little run down.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu give you a hard time?"

"Only because I 'got in the way of his fight.' How like a guy right?"

"Yeah."

Lucy and Levy sat in silence sipping their drinks.

"Oh wow!" Lucy said suddenly, "Speaking of guys, guess whose look at you?"

"Who?"

"Gajeel!"

"What!"

Levy whipped around just in time to see Gajeel turn and walk away from the second flood railing.

"You know, he's been showing up around me a lot lately."

"What! You've got to tell me everything!"

And so Levy did, everything except her confused feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She even told Lucy how unreasonable Jet and Droy were being.

"How is it any of there business if Gajeel shows up around us, Magnolias not exactly a big city right. We are bound to run in to him!"

Levy had finally burst out at the end of the conversation.

"Hey Levy, Jet and Droy are just looking out for you. It's not exactly a secret that they hate Gajeel. And then to see him around you...well I'm betting they are jealous."

"Of what? Its not like there is anything going on between me and Gajeel! They should know that right!"

"Hey they are guys right. I mean look at Natsu, he wouldn't understand any of that...ever!"

They both looked over at the pink haired dragon slayer, who was talking to Happy with a huge smile on his face, and giggled.

Natsu soon came over and dragged Lucy off to do a job and Levy was alone again. She sighed and got up to leave. But her mind was so engrossed in the conversation with Lucy that she didn't see Gajeel until it was to late and she bumped in to him, almost falling over as a result. Gajeel grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Watch it squirt."

"Oh sorry. And my names Levy not squirt."

Levy said quietly.

"Whatever squirt."

"HEY!"

Jet and Droy had noticed the transaction between them and come over to "save" Levy.

"Listen you, stay away from Levy!"

"Yeah, stay away. Or else."

"Or else, what?"

Gajeel said with a bored air.

"Now Gajeel, they are just being good team mates."

Lily stepped out from behind Gajeel.

" _What are these two joined at the hip?"_

Levy thought as the fact that she had rarely ever seen Gajeel with out Lily. Then she remembered that Jet and Droy were the same.

"Guys it okay," Levy said pushing Jet and Droy back. "It was my fault to begin with. Sorry again."

Levy called over her shoulder to a confused looking Gajeel.

"Levy, you don't have to stand up for that guy."

"Yeah he's got whats coming to him."

"But please leave that to Natsu...who's the only one of the younger generation who can fight Gajeel on a serious level."

"What!"

"We can take him!"

"What ever you say guys. I'm going to the dorms, play nice with the others."

"Yes mom."

Jet and Droy said jokingly.

Levy had almost made it back to the dorms before trouble struck. And this time trouble came in the form a drunk man.

"Hey Baby" The man said staggering towards Levy. "What to have some fun?"

Levy tried to ignore the man, but his drunken ego wouldn't stand for that.

"Hey! I asked you If you wanted to have some fun?"

"No I don't."

Levy pushed past him and tried to walk away, but the drunk mans ego was now drunk and bruised. He grabbed Levy's wrist.

"Hey! I know you want to have some fun with me! I can see it in your eyes."

This mans eyes were no where near close enough to Levy's eyes to tell what they said.

"No I don't know let go of me!"

"I don't think I will. You're just to fine a babe for me to just let you go!"

Levy tried to pull out of his grasp but she couldn't, the grip tightened.

"Hey now, don't struggle like that, it ruins the moment."

"Actually I would call this a moment."

A familiar voice growled from the shadows behind Levy.

"Hey man she wants it!"

"Gajeel!"

Levy and the drunk man said at the same time.

"You know I'm guessing from the look on her face that she doesn't want anything from you." Gajeel said, his fist clenched at his side. "Now, let go of her."

Gajeel came completely out of the shadows and the drunk man paled. His hand slide off Levy's wrist, and Levy did the only thing she could think of doing, she hid behind Gajeel.

"Hey now, I was only joking. I wasn't really going to do nothing to her! Honest!"

"Lily, take Levy to the girls dorms, alright."

"Of course."

Lily appeared from the shadows in all of his six foot tall flying cat glory, and the drunk man lost what ever color he had regained in his face.

"Come along Levy."

"Sure."

Levy and Lily got to the front door of the dorms before the screams reached them.

The Next Morning

Levy walked in to the guild wearing a long sleeved jacket to hid the brilliant purple bruise that had formed on her wrist from the night before. A quick scan showed the Natsu, Lucy and Happy weren't back yet, and Jet and Droy weren't here either. Another quick scan showed that neither Gajeel or Lily were anywhere in the bar. Levy sighed, asked Mira for a cup of coffee, sat down and pulled out a book. Soon Jet and Droy showed up and started talking about which job they should take next, Levy tuned everyone out until.

"Hey squirt."

Gajeel was standing behind her. He dropped a small box in front of her and walked away. Jet and Droy stared daggers at Gajeel while Levy opened the box. Inside was a small light blue whistle on a chain and a note that said

"You need to be more careful walking home at night. Gajeel and Lily."


	4. Chapter Four

Gajeel was in a bad mood. The last week had started out so promising, a fight or two with Salamander, and then he got to take down that drunk creep who was bugging Levy. Gajeel smiled slightly at the memory, Levy looked so excited to see him. And she had the whistle he had gotten her on her waist ever since. But other then that the week had been boring, every job he took was way to easy, and Salamander still hadn't gotten back from his job, so there has no one to fight. And now Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear had gone off on a week long job.

"God there is nothing to do around here!" Gajeel said walking out of the guild. "And where is Lily?"

Lily had been missing all morning. Growling Gajeel started wandering around town with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing to do, Lily's gone missing, no one to fight."

He muttered. Gajeel sniffed the air, searching for someone, anyone who would fight him.

"No one. Not in the entire town."

Gajeel sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

Lily appeared around a corner.

"Where have you been cat!"

"Oh around. Anyway, you look down. Whats on your mind?"

"I'm bored. There's no one around to fight!"

"Is that the real reason your down?"

"Whats that supposed to mean cat!"

Lily laughed

"Is the reason you are down because there is no one to fight you, or because Shadow Gear is away for the week."

Gajeel glared at the exceed.

"Okay well maybe just a little."

"The feeling, is it back?"

"Yeah. Something...is...wrong."

Gajeel said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"I don't know! If I knew do you think I would be here!"

Lily laughed again.

"No I suppose not."

It was another day before things started to get exciting. Gajeel as siting at the bar talking with Lily,when Jet and Droy stumbled in to the room covered in bandages and blood. All was quiet for a second and then the guild exploded. Gajeel guessed it was a good thing that Natsu wasn't here, he would go ballistic. But the thought lasted lest then a second as he realized that Levy was not with the two.

"Jet! Droy! What happened."

Cried someone in the crowed.

"Levy...someone has to help...Levy..."

Jet managed to say before collapsing to the floor.

"In the eastern wood...bandits...help Levy."

Droy dropped next to Jet.

The guild went quite and exploded again.

"We've got to help Levy!"  
"Who should go?"

"I'll go!"

"I'll take then on!"

Gajeel sighed and pushed his way through the crowed.

"The Eastern wood huh." Gajeel smiled devilishly, "Sounds like fun!"

Gajeel made to walk out the door, but Jet grabbed his leg.

"No, anyone...anyone but him."

Droy said. Gajeel looked down at Jet, who was still holding onto his leg.

"Look what ever you feel about me, are you really willing to risk the squirts life on it!"

Jet looked up at Gajeel and let go of Gajeels leg.

"If you hurt her. I will kill you."

Jet said before falling unconscious.

"You got it. Come on Lily."

Gajeel ran through the forest tracking Levy's scent as Lily few above the trees.

"Anything?"

Gajeels worry was starting to take over.

"There is smoke rising above the trees a bit to the north. But I can't be sure its the bandits."

"Well its a good as place as any to start."

Gajeel picked up the pace. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he got there to late.

As they got closer to where Lily said he saw the smoke. Gajeel picked up on Levy's scent along with the smell of blood and tears.

"It's them all right. If they have hurt her!"

"Well I hope for both the bandits and Levy sake that they have not."

They were still a small distance away when Gajeel heard it, the high pitched shriek from the whistle he had given Levy. Gajeel picked up the pace.

"You stupid bitch!" The sound of someone being punched rang through the air. "I told you not to try nothing!"

Gajeels anger mounted as he came in to the clearing. There were five bandits and the obvious leader of them was standing over Levy who was on the ground crying. She was curled into a ball. Gajeel heard Lily growl and he added his own growl to it.

"And who the hell are you. This ain't none of your business. So why don't you just..."

The bandit who had spoken never got the chance to finish his sentence as Gajeels fist plowed in to his nose with an audible crack.

~A few minutes before~

Levy couldn't believe her luck. First the drunk guy and now these guys. The only real difference is that Gajeel wasn't here to save her.

"Who need Gajeel to save me? I can take care of my self. I am a Fairy Tail wizard after all."

Levy thought as the leader of the five bandits rambled on and on about how they were "the most famous bandits around" and how "not even wizards could take them on." Levy tuned him out and began working on reaching the whistle that Gajeel had given her. She had realized that it was a safety whistle and if she blew on it anyone with in a three block radius would hear it. Also if she was lucky it would also take out the eardrums of the whoever was attacking her.

"He probably got it because if I'm attacked in Magnolia he could hear it no matter where he was in the city. Him or Natsu."

She thought as her fingers closed around the small whistle. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Gajeels note. She waited until the leaders back was turned to blow on the whistle. Well it was loud, but apparently not loud enough to keep the bandits away from her. The leader forced her to her feet only to punch her in the stomach. She fell to the ground as tears started to run down her face. To her left she heard rustling and then someone stopping in the clearing. One of the bandits was talking and was suddenly cut off. Levy heard a body hit the ground then another, She uncurled enough to she two of the bandits running at a man, who was blocked from her sight, with swords. She realized with a start that it was Gajeel, Gajeel HAD come to save her.

"Who the hell am I? I am the last face you will ever see."

Gajeel yelled as the swords came down and Gajeel blocked them with his arm.

"Those wont work on me!"'

Gajeel laughed and took out both bandits by knocking there heads together, Levy thought she heard a crack. Levy felt herself being pulled up and then there was a knife at her throat.

"Come any closer wizard, and girly dies."

Gajeel stood in front of them his chest rising and falling.

"He ran here from the city?"

The thought forced its way through Levy's fear.

"That's right wizard. You may have beaten my men, but I have a hostage. You wont attack me not while I have this girl and this knife."

"Your right."

Gajeel said through gritted teeth.

"I knew it!"

"I wont attack you. He on the other hand will."

Gajeel pointed to behind them and the bandit turned only to be forced away from Levy by a giant black figure.

"What the hell!"

Levy dropped to the ground as she watched Gajeel and Lily fight the leader of the bandits. The way that the two moved together made it seem as if they had been partners for much longer then they had.

"Lily I got this. Get to Levy."

"That's the second time hes called me Levy."

Levy thought as Lily nodded and ran to her.

"Are you alright?"

Lily asked working at the ropes. Levy nodded. The ropes came of the same second that Gajeel dispatched the last bandit.

~Back a bit~

Getting rid of the leader of the bandits was to easy. Gajeel just waited until he got a little to cocky and then he punched him.

"Still no one good to fight."

He thought as the bandit fell to the ground. He turned to see Lily had gotten the ropes off Levy. He sighed and tries to keep the smile off his face, which he failed spectacularly at that.

"Are you alright?"

Levy was silent.

"Levy are you alright?"

Tears formed in Levy's eyes and she launched herself at Gajeel. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and cried. Gajeel was instantly uncomfortable, he had never been good with this sort of thing. He looked at Lily, who was smirking with a single eyebrow raised. Gajeel put his arms around Levy uncertainly and Lily nodded slightly.

"It's alright Levy." Gajeel said quietly. "It's okay. Your safe. Its alright." As he said this he tightened his embrace. "You're alright."

He breathed in Levy's ears, and he felt her relax.


	5. Chapter Five

As Levy sat down she brushed her leg against the table and winced. She looked over at the bar to see Gajeel arguing with Natsu again and smiling she remember the day before.

Gajeel and Levy stayed locked in the embrace for what seemed like hours to them but was only a minute. The singular reason they stopped was Lily. He had not said anything of the embrace because he knew what it meant for both of them. But as he watched them he noticed blood.

"Levy your leg, it's bleeding!"

Gajeel tensed and pushed her back slightly, was it Levy's imagination or was Gajeel blushing, and looked at Levy's legs. And her left leg was bleeding.

"Ah jeez!"

Gajeel said.

"What does it look that bad?"

Levy was worried and looked down at her leg, she only noticed the pain now, it didn't look that bad.

"No it doesn't look bad but come on! Cant you go one day with out being hurt!"

"Excuse me! I managed just fine before you came around!"

Levy anger flared.

"Yeah right."

Well maybe its you who's..."

Levy's sentence was cut of by a gasp of pain, she had put pressure on her leg. Gajeels smug look turned in to one of worry.

"Does it hurt?"

He asked.

"A little." Levy tried her leg again. "OW! Okay a lot."

Gajeel chuckled and smiled slightly, he looked kinda nice when he wasn't snarling at people for no real reason.

"Sit down, I'll take a look at it."

Gajeel said sighing.

"What are you a doctor or something."

Levy joked as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Or something."

Lily answers for Gajeel, who threw a stick at the exceed. Gajeel knelt down in front of Levy and, more gently then Levy had thought possible, carefully took her leg in his hands. He roll back the pant leg and whistle threw his teeth.

"Well it doesn't look like a break, but I wouldn't walk on it. Hey Lily can you see if these guys had any bandages?"

Lily had already started looking and soon handed a small roll of gauze to Gajeel.

"It is all they had."

"It'll do."

As Gajeel wound the the gauze, Levy noticed something.

"You look tired."

She said.

"Hmm. It's nothing you should worry about."

"But..."

"Squirt, I thought I said the don't worry about."

"My name is not squirt! It's Levy!"

"Hmm anger looks good on you."

Gajeel laughed.

"Just call me by my name, okay."

"Whatever Squirt."

"ARG! Are you trying to be annoying!"

Gajeel shook his head smiling.

"There, I still wouldn't walk on it thought."

"Then how am I supposed to get baaaaack!"

Gajeel had picked up Levy and put her on his back piggy back style.

"What are you doing?"

"You cant walk, so I'm caring you. Just calm down and get some rest."

Levy almost complained, but she strangely comfortable, she put her head down on Gajeels shoulder blade and closed her eyes. For a few minutes all Levy could hear was Gajeels slow steady heartbeat.

"Hey Gajeel?"

"You still awake?"

"Yes."

"Fine what do you want?"

"You have a really calming heartbeat."

Gajeel chuckled.

"What ever you say squirt. Get to sleep."

Night had already fallen, and Gajeel need time to think. Lily was there but Gajeel knew he would let him think.

"Hey Gajeel?"

Gajeel stopped.

"Levy! Sleep! Now!"

"Just one more thing and then I'll sleep I promise."

"Fine. What is it."

"Thanks for the whistle."

"No problem."

Gajeel could tell when Levy fell asleep. Even before Levy fell asleep Gajeel could tell she was relaxed.

"Does she trust me that much?"

He thought.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes Gajeel?"

"How does she look?"

Lily was silent for a bit and then

"She looks content."

"Hmm I wonder?"

"Yes."

"I'm still confused as to why she doesn't hate me. She even trusts me enough to fall asleep."

"Maybe she loves you."

"How do you say that with a straight face!"

Levy stirred. And Gajeel was suddenly worried he woke her up but she was soon still.

"Because if you look at it from my point of view, it does seem that way."

"Really?"

"You would be surprised how often I see her staring at you."

Gajeel smiled but only said

"Shut it cat."

The trip back took much longer then the trip there, mostly because Gajeel wanted to go slower so not to wake Levy. As the sun started to peak over the horizon, Levy woke up.

"Did you walk all night?" Levy said surprising Gajeel, "Hehe, I made you jump."

"Oh shut up. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well."

"Maybe it was my 'calming heartbeat."

"Oh shut up."

"You know, no one would guess you have this fire in you."

"Yeah well I don't find any pleasure in fighting other people."

"Well that's your loss."

"Actually I have seen this fire before."

Lily said.

"When?"

"When Natsu spilled his drink on her book."

"Oh yeah! That was a great fight."

"And no one cares about my ruined book."

Levy muttered.

"Go back sleep we're almost back to the city."

"Then why would I go back to sleep?"

"Just stop talking and sleep."

"No! I don't want to sleep."

Lily laughed.

"Gajeel let this fight go, I don't think you will win."

Lily and Levy laughed at Gajeels expression.

Lily and Levy held a conversation, until Gajeel interrupted with a question.

"Levy?"

"Yes Gajeel."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"What kinda of question is that, the answer should be obvious."

"Well lets just say its not. Just tell me."

"Well you saved me."

"Really, that's it."

"Yeah. That's it."

"But I didn't..."

"I don't care about the reason, you saved me. And you helped save the guild from Laxus. You've done a lot to help Fairy Tail. How could I hate anyone who's helped the guild I call home?"

"But I..."

"I don't care what you've done in the past! This is who you are, this right now! Any person you were in the past is gone!"

Gajeel was silent for a second.

"Sometimes you make absolutely no sense."

"I have heard that before somewhere."

Gajeel laughed and Levy could feel the vibration through his body. Levy loved the feeling of it and then it hit her, the reason why she was so confused when ever she was around Gajeel. She liked him.

"What is it?"

Gajeel had heard the sharp intake of breath.

"My leg hurts."

Levy lied quickly.

"We are almost to the guild don't worry."

"I'm not worried about anything."

"They why is your heart beating so fast?"

"My leg hurts! And I was just kidnapped by bandits! Excuse me for having issues keeping my heartbeat slow!"

"I'm just joking! Jeez"

They had entered town and people were starting to stare. Levy guessed that it was a bit weird to see Gajeel and her walking around town like they were. But Levy didn't care, she just liked being with him, for some reason being around Gajeel calmed her, she felt safe around him. How strange. The guild came in to view and Levy knew that she only had a few minutes to do what she was planing. Soon Jet and Droy were running to them screaming "Levy!"

"Well Squirt I guess this is were we part."

Gajeel let Levy slide off his back but he still let her use his arm as support.

"My name is Levy, not Squirt."

Levy reached up and kissed Gajeel on the cheek, then hobbled off to a crying Jet and Droy, leaving a surprised Gajeel behind her.

Gajeel hadn't spoken with her since then, and they generally avoided each other, but Lucy pointed out that had seen Gajeel staring at her again with a confused look on his face. Jet and Droy hadn't seen what she had done so she didn't have to explain, but she told Lucy.

"I can't believe you like Gajeel!"

Lucy had exclaimed after Levy finished telling her what had happened.

"Why not?"

"He just doesn't seem your type, and he's scary!"  
"Not all the time! You only see him when he's around Natsu...and they are always fighting."

"Well are you going to go for him?"

"I don't know Lucy. I really don't know."


	6. Chapter Six

He had caught her off guard, she had never expected this.

Today started like any other, wake up, a light breakfast, and then off to the guild. Oh and once at the guild Levy also had to remember to avoid Gajeel. Ever since she had kissed him Levy had done her best to stay away. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, well yes it was, but also because she still didn't know how Gajeel had reacted to it. But something did seem to have come from being kidnapped, Jet and Droy seemed to have let up on Gajeel after he saved her.

"But that's not the problem."

Levy said getting ready to go to the guild. As she was pulling a shirt out of her closet she saw the thin scars that formed the Phantoms mark on her stomach.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Those were Gajeels words, why didn't she hate him, it made more sense then what she did feel about him. Levy had told him it was because his saving her and helping the guild had made up for it, and it did Levy didn't care about any of the things he had done. But as Levy looked at her scars, the scars that would never leave her, her mind went back to how they met.

"What if he goes back to that."

The thought crossed her mind but she pushed it down.

"He's changed. I know he has. He wouldn't go back to that, he wont!"

Levy said out loud and pulled the shirt over her head.

Gajeel and Lily had gotten to the guild early so there was hardly anyone there. This was what Gajeel wanted, Levy never came to the guild this early. Gajeel cared about Levy, that much was true, but he never meant to get involved with her, he knew she deserved better then him. But then she kissed him, and he loved it,he loved the very thought of it. But he couldn't let on, Levy couldn't know. Gajeel grabbed a job from the bored and stalked out. He heard the voice before he saw its owner. Gajeel grabbed Lily and pulled him in to an ally way. Levy was walking with her hands in her pocket and her head down.

"She's thinking about something."

Gajeel said after she passed.

"I bet she's wondering why she hasn't seen you much since you saved her the bandits."

"You know why."

"You think she could do better, but what about what she thinks?"

"Lily, I can't, I'm not right for her!"

"Say you. I personally thing you two are perfect together."

Gajeel didn't answer.

Levy scanned the room the moment she entered, no Gajeel and no Lily. She sighed and wondered if Gajeel was avoiding her.

"Of course he's avoiding you Levy! You kissed him!"

Levy thought sadly.

Levy went to the request board and tried to pick out a job to do. She couldn't focus on the board, Levy's thoughts kept going back to Gajeel.

"Levy?"

Lily flew to her side.

"Lily, where have you been!"

"Never mind that. Just know that Gajeel does not hate you."

And Lily flew away.

"What?" Levy said watching the Exceed fly out the door. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

Jet and Droy walked up,

"Lily, he just said something really weird to me."

"Well that cat is Gajeels pet, I bet they fight each other all the time."

"Yeah to many hits on the head."

Jet and Droy laughed.

"So what job are we doing today?"

"I don't know." Levy said, "You chose."

"Okay how about...this one."

Jet pulled a job of the board and Levy agreed to it with out looking at it. As the team set out Droy mention something.

"Hey I just realized that I haven't see Gajeel since he saved Levy."

"Of course you haven't seen him, I keep you away."

Levy thought.

"Yeah. Levy what did you do to him."

Levy decided that her team should know about what happened.

"Well...I kissed him."

I took a second for the sentence to sink in.

"WHAT!"

"Not on the lips or anything, just the cheek."

"LEVY!"

"It was a stress full night."

"WHY?"

"I thought that I should thank him."

"THEN SAY THANKS."

"It wouldn't be enough."

"SO YOU KISSED HIM!"

"What business is it of yours what I do?"

"We are your team! We should know whats going on in your mind Levy!"

Team Shadow Gear finished the job and got back in just a day, Gajeel and Lily the same. So its only logical that they arrived back at the guild at the same time. Levy saw him and tried to delay Jet and Dory, but no such luck. Jet and Droy now had a bone to pick with Gajeel. They saw him and headed straight for him, Levy tried to think of a spell to make herself invisible, she couldn't. Jet and Droy were yelling now and making wild hand gestures, Gajeel stood there and waited until they were done, he looked straight at Levy with a sad expression, said a single thing to Jet and Droy and walked into the guild. Levy decided to not go in to the guild and she ran to her favorite book store and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Gajeel could take those two losers yelling at him for "seducing Levy" and he could take the threats, but what he couldn't take was the look on Levy's face. She was scared and worried, she couldn't look him in the eyes. This tore at his heart, and when she ran away it felt as if he had been stabbed. Gajeel realized that he had a decision to make. He could walk away from Fairy Tail, from Levy, or he could confront Levy, tell her how he felt.

"I can fight the strongest people, I can take them out in an instant. But I can't talk to a single girl!"

He said to Lily as they left the guild.

"Emotions are your strongest opponents."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means Gajeel."

He did, but he did not want to admit it,

"I've made my decision. Come on Lily we're going."

Levy was walking home, alone with her thoughts when he stepped out in front of her.

"Gajeel!"

"Levy."

"Why does he look so serious?"

Levy thought.

"What are you doing..."

He caught her off guard, she never expected this. Gajeel was kissing her! A full on the mouth kiss. He held her gently as he kissed her, and Levy never wanted it to end. But as all thing it had to end. Gajeel pulled away and said,

"I wanted to do that once...before I left."

Levy was still in shock and said nothing.

"Gajeel turned to leave but Levy grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean leave? Who said you could leave?"

"I did squirt."

"Well I say you can't."

"What?"

Levy threw her arms around Gajeels waist.

"I don't want you to go."

She said quietly. Gajeel put his arms around her and held her.

"Then I wont go."

He lifted her off the ground and kissed her once more, and this time Levy got her wish, and the kiss didn't end for a very long time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Levy couldn't believe what had happened. Nor could she believe that she would be this happy about it. The only thing that marred Levy's happiness was that both Jet and Droy were no longer talking to her. Team Shadow Gear was temporary disbanded until they gt over themselves. Everyone knew about Gajeel and her, it was to hard to keep a secret in Fairy Tail. They had planed to keep it secret but Natsu had ruined that, the first time Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had come to talk to her Natsu had realized it.

"Hey Levy?"

"Y...Yes Natsu?"

"Why do you smell like Gajeel?"

Levy knew she had mere seconds before Lucy unfroze.

"What, What are you talking about Natsu?"

Levy said, as Natsu got closer sniffing her.

"You smell like Gajeel." Natsu said again. "Why do you smell like Gajeel?"

Lucy had unfrozen and was starting to put together what was going to.

"Levy!"  
"Y...Yes Lucy?"

"What we were talking about before?"

"Yes?"

"Did you go for it?"

Levy glanced at Natsu and Happy, who looked confused.

"Well. Umm, You see." She sighed. "Yes."

Gajeel was sitting at the bar when Levy came in. As he now spent a lot of time with Levy Gajeel could always tell when she walked in to a guild. He turned slightly to see her walk in and smiled slightly.

"Well it is good to see you so happy."

Lily said seeing the smile.

"I'm always happy."

"No, no you are not."

Lily laughed.

When Natsu, the bunny girl, and the blue cat approached Levy Gajeel tensed. Salamanders nose was just a good as his. Gajeel knew Natsu had a big mouth and both Levy and himself agreed that it would be better if know one knew about there relationship.

"Hey Levy?  
"Y...yes Natsu."

Gajeel could hear the tension in Levy's voice.

"Why do you smell like Gajeel."

At least he said it quietly. Gajeel was very happy in that moment that he fell for a smart girl. Levy tried to avoid the question but then Lucy asked a weird question.

"What we were talking about before? Did you go for it?"

Go for what?

Levy was uncomfortable that much would be seen by anyone. Gajeel watched as Levy squirmed and answered.

"Well, Umm. You see." Levy sighed, Gajeel wanted to go over to her and protect her, to tell the three off for making her uncomfortable. Levy was speaking again."Yes."

Lucy almost exploded but Levy put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes Lucy, yes but you can't tell anyone!"

Natsu was the one who exploded.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT! WHY DOES LEVY SMELL LIKE GAJEEL!"

The entire guild went silent and Levy was beet red.

"Natsu!"

Lucy scolded, as she hit him over the head.

"What? What did I do?"

"Could you be any more oblivious?"

Natsu stood up in retaliation about to say something but he knocked over Erza's cake in the process, Erza stood up and knocked Natsu in to a wall. Needless to say an all out bar brawl started and Levy took the opportunity to run to the library. Gajeel soon followed but not after throwing a few punches at Natsu and Elfman. He went tracked Levy to the language section and found her with her nose in a big book. Gajeel could tell that she wasn't reading thought eye eyes weren't moving she was breathing too fast. Gajeel watched her for a bit and then walked over to her and pulled the book from her hands.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?"

She asked.

"Did and done. But what I'm worried about is you."

"I'm fine. You know it's going to be impossible to keep us a secret after this."

Gajeel pulled Levy on to his lap.

"Yeah, I knew Salamander would be a problem. I should have killed him."

"No! No killing!"

"I was joking, Jeez you really don't know how to take ta joke do you?"

"Knowing you, that's no joke."

Gajeel laughed.

Footsteps sounded a few rows down and both mage's knew they had a decision to make.

"So what do you want to do?"


End file.
